


He Said/She Said

by ScullyGolightly



Series: He Said/She Said [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: Mulder and Scully talk more about their fantasies.





	1. Chapter 1

Mulder traced a star on Scully’s shoulder by connecting her freckles. Rain was pattering against the window lulling them further into a gratifying laziness in which they rarely indulged. Scully was laying on her stomach watching the rain as his hands slowly traversed her body. Mulder placed a soft kiss on her shoulder blade and she responded with a sleepy, contented hum. After two rounds of slow and sensual morning sex, she was ready to fall back asleep. The weather and Mulder’s touch was having a somnolent effect on her. She felt his tongue replace his lips as he licked the contours of her spine.

 

“My God, Mulder. You’re ready for another go?” she grinned.

 

“Always, Scully. Always.” His hot breath stirred the fine hairs on her neck.

 

She turned over to face him. The sheet was only covering her waist and her bare breasts immediately caught his attention. He ran his fingers along the outer curves with an expression of an adolescent boy seeing his first boobs. Scully bit back a smile as she watched him. The way he looked at her with such reverence never ceased to amaze her.

 

“I was about to fall asleep,” she said.

 

“Why would you do something like that? When we could do something like this.” He lowered his face to her breast. His tongue darted out and circled her rosy nipple once, and then a second slow circle.

 

“How did I get so lucky? You’ve got brains, looks, a sense of humor, and you’re good in the sack.”

 

“It’s teamwork, Scully. We are sexual champions,” he murmured against her. His hand had cupped and squeezed it and his mouth closed again on the peak.

 

“Sexual champions?” she laughed.

 

“Mmmhmm,” he hummed with a mouthful of breast. He unlatched his lips and let his tongue swirl her areola a few times before looking up at her. “We’ve done it in all the rooms of your apartment. We’ve fucked in the office. In the car. We’ve fulfilled some of our fantasies. I’m just very proud of us, is all.”

 

“You’re right,” she agreed. “We are champions. Fucking champions.” She giggled and Mulder put his hand up in the air.

 

“High five, partner,” he said, smiling. She met his palm with hers, playfully. Their hands stayed together and they laced their fingers.

“Do you have any other fantasies you want to try? I’ve loved what we’ve done so far. I’ll never forget that car ride through bumfuck Iowa. I get a partial erection every time we get the same make and model rental car.”

 

Scully snorted and her cheeks slightly reddened with embarrassment. Mulder just kept smiling at her.

 

“Well, I guess I can think of some fantasies, but I am beyond satisfied with our sex life, Mulder.”

 

Mulder raised his upper body up by his arms on either side of her. He hovered in front of her face and then pecked her on the mouth. He sat back and crossed his legs, facing her. “Ok, let’s come up with one fantasy each and fulfill them today.” He looked at her with the eagerness of a puppy.

 

She scooched herself back and leaned against the headboard. Her idleness was fading as her mind worked on his tempting proposition. She drew in her knees and hugged them. Placing her chin on them, she looked at him, hesitantly. “Alright. Why don’t you go first?”

 

“Don’t be shy, Scully.”

 

“I’m not. I just… Can you just go first, please?”

 

“Of course,” he said. “It was never a thing with me before I met you, but it has developed into a fantasy now. The, um, the whole Catholic school girl thing.” It sounded so untoward once he said it aloud. He glanced at her, wincing, bracing for a negative reaction. She looked thoughtful. “I mean, a _college_ school girl, obviously. You know, uh, of age,” he scrambled. She continued to ponder, and he was unable to read her expression. “I don’t have a thing for under-age girls, Scully, I swear.”

 

Her pursed lips broke into a grin. “Ah, Mulder, I know. Calm down. That was fun to watch you squirm like that, though. I was just trying to think if I had an outfit that would work for this, um, scenario.”

 

“Whew!” he sighed, relieved. “So, well, do you?”

 

“Possibly,” she said, slyly.

 

“Ok, now you. And if you want me to dress up like a school boy, I’ll let you know now, I do not have an outfit handy.”

 

“I’ve always wanted to do it in a public place.”

 

“Like where? A bathroom at a restaurant?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. Or a movie theater? Like you finger fuck me and I give you a hand job. Or something like that,” she said, her voice getting softer and softer as she finished her thought. Thinking about it was turning her on, but saying it out loud to him made her very self-conscious. She looked at him and he looked back, his face agog. She buried her face in her hands. “Oh my God,” she groaned.

 

She looked up when she felt the bed shift as he jumped off and rushed out of the room. “Mulder?”

 

She heard his front door open and close. _He was naked_ , she thought. _He wouldn’t have left, would he?_

 

He came padding back into the room, unfolding the newspaper in front of him.

 

“What the fuck, Mulder?”

 

“I’m gonna check movie times, Scully.”

 

“Oh my God,” she groaned again. She grabbed the paper and swatted him with it. “You made me all nervous!”

 

“So did you! It was payback.” He grabbed the newspaper back and turned to the entertainment section. She watched as his eyes scanned the listings.

 

“Oh, this is too perfect, Scully. _Alien_ is playing at The Avalon. Matinee. 12:30.” He smacked the spot on the paper for emphasis and beamed a thousand watt smile at her.

 

***

“Two for _Alien_ , please,” he said with a wink directed at Scully. The clerk processed his order and handed him two tickets through the little hole in the window. Mulder put his hand at Scully’s lower back as they walked to the entrance. Mulder and Scully were giving each other sly, furtive glances while the ticket-taker tore their stub and told them where their movie was playing. Where they—two federal government employees—would be committing an act of public indecency.

 

“Popcorn?” Mulder asked. Scully nervously shook her head in the negative. Mulder smiled at her, trying to ease her nerves. He took her hand in his and they went to find their seats in the darkened theater.

 

There were quite a few people scattered among the seats. They sat in a row towards the back with no one behind them. They both wanted the danger of someone sitting behind them, but not too much of the chance.

 

Scully kept fidgeting and tensed up every time a person walked in. She rubbed her hands on her lap to dry the clamminess that had befell them. Mulder grabbed one and brought it to his mouth. He placed several kisses along the back of her hand and whispered, “Relax, Scully.”

 

She let out a measured breath and whispered back, “I just never thought about actually going through with it. It’s always been a fantasy, but how does it work? Like, when--”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it. It should play out like your fantasy, where it just happens, unplanned, spontaneously.”

 

Ok,” she nodded, reluctantly.

 

The previews played and the lights went down at their conclusion. Scully started to relax with the distraction of paying attention to the movie. It’s been a long time since she had seen it and she was reminded of how entertaining it was. Mulder’s eyes were on the screen but he was not watching. He was playing the scenario in his head and getting rock hard.

 

Scully watched as Tom Skerritt freaked out over the acid alien blood eating through the floor, and she leaned over to Mulder to comment on how they have seen exactly that. She stopped at the sight of the prominent bulge in his pants. She looked up to his face to see him watching her. She licked her lips and then sat back in her seat. She placed her hand on his knee and pressed circles with her thumb as she edged closer to his crotch. Mulder squirmed when she reached his erection and scratched the material with her fingernails. He adjusted in his seat and unbuttoned his jeans. Scully slipped her hand in and fiddled with the opening of his boxers. She gripped his shaft and released it from his clothing. She ran her thumb over his tip. She then sheathed his head in her hand and slid down until her fist met the base. She repeated the motion over and over. As she progressed, droplets of pre-cum formed at his tip and she gathered it with the same thumb motion and continued her pumping. Mulder was watching her hand working him. He was captivated. As he got closer to a release he looked at Scully. She was looking straight ahead, so she could conceal their lewd act if needed. She felt his gaze on her, so she unzipped her hoodie with her free hand. She moved the flap of her sweatshirt aside, revealing a bare chest. He didn’t know she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it and his balls tightened at the sight. With her free hand, Scully cupped her breast and caressed.

 

Mulder swallowed hard as another rush of blood headed southward. He loved watching her touch herself and she was never shy about it. Even when they first started sleeping together. He appreciated that she knew what she liked and wanted, sexually, and wasn’t afraid to go after it. She trusted him not to be offended or feel inadequate that sometimes she helped herself along. That her touch was an added stimulus that enhanced the experience for both of them. He still marvels at the fact that he did not crash the car that day when she masturbated in the seat next to him. He thanked his lucky stars everyday that the love of his life was an actual sexual goddess.

 

Her palm grazed over her taut nipple and he could see her breath start to quicken with the rise and fall of her chest. Her hand had not ceased its pumping and he was becoming hotter and harder in her grip. He clutched the arm rests of his seat as his orgasm approached. He breathed raggedly through his nose. It was audible to Scully, but the sound of the movie drowned it out for anyone sitting at a further distance. She decided to chance a look to him. She knew he was about to come and she wanted to watch. She loved to see his strong features contort in ecstasy. He had abandoned watching her fondle herself, overcome with the build of pleasure. His eyes were squeezed shut and his jaw was clenched. She felt warm trickles of cum slide down her fingers and his cock throb in her hand. Scully slowed her movement and Mulder’s dick twitched and spurted fluid a few last times.

 

Mulder kept his eyes closed while he recovered. He felt her release him and then return to wipe him clean with a tissue. He continued to keep them closed as she tucked him back into his boxers and zipped up his pants. He didn’t open his eyes until her lips brushed against his.

 

“That was so hot,” he whispered.

 

“Tell me about it. My panties are soaked.”

 

“Fuck, Scully.” She responded with a grin that quickly turned dark and seductive. She took his hand and placed it on her breast inside her sweatshirt. He kneaded her and played with her nipple, softly. Her head fell to him, her forehead resting on his shoulder.

 

He kissed the crown of her head. “Undo your pants,” he whispered. His words sent a shiver down her spine. She complied and undid the closure of her loose fitting jeans. A woman sitting two rows ahead stood and made her way to the aisle. Scully wrapped her sweatshirt around her trapping Mulder’s hand inside. The woman exited the theater and Mulder chuckled. She gave him a warning glance and zipped up her hoodie. She shifted so that his hand could get inside her pants.

 

“Alright, let’s see how wet you got from jerking me off,” he said in her ear. Her eyes darted from her lap to the theater entrance to the other patrons. She wanted to see his hand disappear in her underwear, but he wasn’t keeping watch. He was watching his hand and her face. Even though it was her fantasy, he was loving it. He liked the danger of it, but, more so, he liked how much it turned Scully on.

 

His fingertips skittered across her abdomen and under the elastic band of her panties. Her pubic hair passed under the pads of his fingers as they made their way to her center. His hand met heat and wetness and he teased her slippery folds. It pleased him that she got so wet. He hoped it was because of him and not just how her body responded to any sexual stimuli. An insecure thought flashed in his brain, but he quickly shook it away. He gripped her cunt with his whole hand, firmly, as if it would assure him that she only got wet for him. She gasped and pushed her pelvis down into him. He continued to apply pressure with his hand full of her pussy. She grinded against it. The heel of his hand was pressing down on her clit. Without releasing his hold, he slipped his middle finger inside her. She couldn’t help but gyrate her hips against his hand. Her vagina was so sensitive with need and desire—just the insertion of one finger made her body tingle all over. Her eyes rolled back and her lids fluttered close for a moment. She was barely able to register movement in her peripheral. The woman had returned and her natural gaze fell to their vicinity as she made her way to her row. Mulder had seen her come in, but did not slow his movement. Scully stopped grinding and her whole body tensed. Scully was unable to tell if the woman had looked at them or whether or not she suspected they were doing anything obscene. Mulder leaned into her, “Do you think she knows I’m fingering your hot, wet cunt?”

 

Scully huffed out the breath she was holding and she continued to pant, shallow and ragged. She stared straight ahead trying desperately not to lose control. The risk of exposure was enough to get her off, but Mulder adding the dirty talk that he knows all too well makes her crazy with lust, was almost too much to handle. One hand seized his forearm and the other clamped onto the arm rest. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on her bottom lip. It was going to take everything she had not to scream out at her climax that was quickly approaching.

 

Mulder added his ring finger inside her and pumped them in and out in quick, rapid movements. His palm still rested heavily on her mons pubis putting just enough tension on her clit. His actions slightly slowed as he focused on getting his fingers in as deep as possible. He curved them to find that cushiony spot and stroked with a firm, deep circular motion. Scully squeaked audibly and Mulder looked around to see if anyone had heard. Scully still had her eyes shut tight and her forehead was dewy with perspiration.

 

A couple more passes over her G-spot and she was coming. Her walls pulsed around his fingers. Her hips lifted off the seat and her face twisted in ecstasy and in effort to keep quiet. She slumped down like a rag doll once the intensity finally abated. He removed his fingers from her dripping canal but continued to cup her crotch.

 

She felt close to passing out. That is how much blood left her brain. Her vision was fuzzy as she opened her eyes and tried to adjust. Slowly her shaky breaths started to calm and she licked her dry lips. Mulder wiped his fingers against her underwear before pulling out. He looked at her, smiling, but she wouldn’t meet his eyes. She zipped up her pants and tried to compose herself, running her hand through her hair and smoothing down the front of her sweatshirt. She knew he was watching her and she finally afforded him a sideways glance. His grin made her blush and the realization that she just had a powerful orgasm in a room full of strangers made that blush deepen to crimson. She buried her face in her hands and leaned into him. He put his arm around her and kissed her temple. “I won’t ask if it was good for you because I _saw_ that it was. Scully, that was so fucking hot. Did it live up to your fantasy?”

 

She lowered her hands but kept her palms on her flushed cheeks. “Oh my God, Mulder, that was… That was amazing. That was every bit of my fantasy and then some.” Her hand reached to play with the fingers that rested on her shoulder. “Your fingers are magical, but it’s that mouth. Jesus.”

 

“I didn’t even touch you with my mouth,” he said, amusedly confused.

            

“No, what came out of it. I wasn’t expecting you to talk dirty to me. I was not prepared to deal with my body’s response to that in public.”

 

Mulder cackled. The man sitting with the woman who had gotten up earlier turned his head in their direction and shushed them, sharply. Mulder and Scully looked at each other, eyes wide and mirthful, and stifled their laughter. This made Scully feel like a teenager and she sank down, blissfully, and put her head on Mulder’s shoulder.

 

“Ok, let’s watch this alien bust out of that son of bitch’s chest,” Mulder whispered. He smiled as her body shook against him as she laughed.

 

***

Mulder and Scully walked out of the theater hand in hand. Mulder was in heaven because Scully was holding his hand in public and broad daylight. Scully was in heaven because she was too happy to care about the consequences. They passed boutiques and cafes as they made their way to the parking garage.

 

“Did you notice that Lambert looks a lot like Cassandra Spender?” Mulder asked.

 

“I did! Eerily similar,” she said. She slowed and peered in the window of a women’s clothing store. “I’m going to pop in here really quick.”

 

“Ok,” he responded, furrowing his brow. She left him standing on the sidewalk. He wandered a little bit and leaned against a light post to wait for her. The rain had stopped and the sun was trying to peak out. The whole world looked fresh and newly clean. He thought about their movie adventure and brought his hand up to face. The hand that was inside her just a short while ago. He breathed in her scent that lingered there. It smelled distinctly of woman and distinctly of Scully. It was at once comforting and arousing and it was making his mouth water. _Where was Scully?_ he thought. He wanted to get her home and stick his nose in her lap and then ravage her sex with his tongue, drink in the essence of her. He discreetly adjusted his pants as his dick started to stiffen when she came out of the shop carrying a small paper bag.

 

“What did you buy?”

 

“Something for later,” she said, being coy.

 

“Lemme see.” He lunged for the bag, but she was too quick.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Mulder. I’ll take care of you. Let your fantasy play out, ok?”

 

His eyes brightened at her mischief and he took her hand as he hurried them to his car.  


	2. Chapter 2

She cinched his tie at her neck and adjusted the collar of her fitted white button-up over it. It was difficult to find one in his closet that was not garish and out-dated, but she found a navy one with thin, red diagonal stripes that would work nicely. Scully blushed at herself in the mirror taking in her transformation into sexy school girl.

 

It was lucky that they had passed that women’s boutique when they left the theater. She had been in there before and remembered they had a lingerie section in the back. She bought white thigh highs with a lace trim and a pleated plaid skirt. Being close to Halloween, they had in stock several costumes ranging from sexy nurse to sexy angel. This way they didn’t have to stop by her apartment to get something for her role play outfit. This was much better than anything she could’ve scrounged up out of her closet.

 

The skirt was short. Really, really short. It was navy and forest green plaid and matched nicely with Mulder’s tie. Any movement she made exposed her ass which was clad in simple white cotton panties. She thought that would add to the innocent look and, thereby, up the naughty factor. She had a small wardrobe that she kept at Mulder’s which included work clothes. Black chunky heels and the white shirt had completed the outfit and she was quite happy with it.

 

She dabbed some lipstick on her lips wishing she had a darker shade. Behind her eyelashes were thick, black cat-eye lines. She had surprised herself with a flawless application. Her eye makeup was always very natural, so this was a startling, but gorgeous change to her look. She brushed on some mascara and then put away her makeup in one of his rarely used vanity drawers. A cherry-scented chapstick rolled to the front of the drawer. She remembered he bought it on an out-of-town trip where the weather was dry and chilling. All they had at the deserted gas station for lip protection was cherry chapstick. She ran the fruity smelling balm over her tinted lips. She loved all these perfect little touches that were coming together for his fantasy.

 

She had told Mulder to wear something professorial and to sit at his desk once he was ready. She glanced over herself in the mirror one more time. Satisfied, she took a breath, steeled her nerves and exited the bathroom.

 

He was leaning over a book pretending to read when he heard her heels on the floor. He fought every instinct and urge to turn and look at her. He wanted her to take the lead on his fantasy even though he was in the dominant role.

 

Scully cleared her throat, sexily. _One can clear their throat sexily, right?_ he thought. _Well, if not, Scully had just invented it._

 

“You wanted to see me, sir?” she asked, her voice a bit higher than normal and lilting.

 

Mulder turned and nearly lost his breath at the sight of her. She was all legs. Her feet shifted, nervously and she had her hands clasped behind her back which made her bust push forward and up. She had a playful swing in her sway and an innocent pout on her lips. Mulder was unable to respond until he had taken in, fully, the vision that stood before him. Her eyes were wide, the top lids edged in black. It made her blue eyes even more piercing. The white shirt fit snug on her curves and he could tell the buttons were straining underneath the necktie. His necktie. He never pictured this detail in his fantasy but he should have. It was sexy as hell. The shirt was neatly tucked into her skirt. Or the strip of pleated fabric she wore on her hips. He hadn’t seen a skirt like that outside of his adult magazines. Her legs went on forever. The white lace trim of her stockings were in mild contrast with her pale, toned thighs. His dick twitched in his trousers as his gaze lingered there.

 

She reveled in his attention. She would let him look at her as long as he wanted. It was only increasing her arousal. His face was rapt as he stared. She looked him over while she waited for him to break out of the trance she had put him in. He was wearing a tan sweater that she was certain she had never seen before. It was Merino wool and looked very soft. She couldn’t wait to feel his firm abs underneath it. He had black trousers and loafers and with the reading glasses in his hand he looked the part of a handsome professor.

 

He finally tore his look away from her body and settled on her face. She was looking at him with wide, expectant eyes. She trapped her bottom lip in her teeth as they made eye contact for the first time since she came in the room.

 

“Yes, Miss Scully. I would like you to explain your recent delinquent behavior,” he finally said. He had successfully managed to put words together in a sentence and even affected a stern tone.

 

“I was hoping you would call me into your office, Professor.”

 

 _Damn, she was good at this,_ he thought. He couldn’t wait to see how she would improvise next.

 

“Why don’t you have a seat and we will discuss disciplinary actions.” He waved his hand to the sofa. She ignored the suggestion and stepped toward him. Her hand glided over his stomach as she walked past him so close that her chest brushed against his arm. When she reached the desk she turned around and lifted herself to sit on it and crossed her long legs.

 

“I’ve already said my repentance prayers that Father gave me at confession.”

 

“What did you confess?”

 

“I have had impure thoughts,” she said with a mixture of pride and shame. If she thought too much about what she was saying or what they were doing, her Catholic guilt would take over. She focused her mind on staying present in the moment which was actually not that difficult. Mulder was onto something with this fantasy. Something about it was incredibly arousing and she found herself settling into her character.

 

Scully uncrossed her legs and sat with her thighs slightly parted. Mulder went to stand in front of her, scooting the desk chair aside. “I’ve had impure thoughts about you, Professor,” she continued. She leaned forward and grabbed his hand. “I think about you when I touch myself.” She placed his hand on her breast. “Here,” she said, her voice husky. She caressed his hand into her. He felt her nipple perk under the material and realized that she was not wearing a bra. “And here.” She moved his hand between her legs and under her skirt. He stroked his fingers against her. His other hand rested on her thigh and he leaned into her.

 

“Do you put your fingers inside you and wish they were mine?” He pushed her panties aside and fingered her folds, squeezing her thigh with the other hand.

 

“Yesss,” she breathed in his ear, hotly. “Or your tongue.” She licked the shell of his ear with her own tongue for emphasis. He stopped teasing her opening and roughly pushed three fingers into her. Usually he starts with one or two, but she was keeping him on his toes, he was going to throw some surprises at her, too. She gasped at the sudden intrusion. The walls of her vagina contracted and adjusted to him.

 

She brought her face to his, their noses touching. “Fuck me with your tongue,” she said and waited a beat before adding, “Sir.”

 

He let out a low, primal growl as the scent of cherry chapstick flooded his nostrils. He looked into her eyes that were darkened with lust. She nipped at his lower lip and trapped it between her teeth. She tugged and elicited another grunt from him. She released his lip and kissed him hard. He pushed into her. Both of their actions were rough and forceful.

 

She had her arms around him now. One clutched at his neck and the other was tangled in his hair. She jutted her pelvis forward so his fingers would go deeper. He nudged her chin up with his lips as he sucked and kissed her neck. “Take your panties off.”

 

Her body shivered as his words rumbled against her neck and registered at her center. He moaned as he felt wetness gush around his fingers. She pushed him away so she could rid herself of her underwear as quickly as possible. He slipped his hand out from between her thighs and brought his hand to his face. He breathed in her scent mingled with the cherry lip balm that was now on his lips.

 

She hopped off the desk and shimmied out of her underwear. Back on the desk she placed one foot on the seat of the chair and the heel on her other foot found the drawer handle. She was spread and open before him. Her chest was heaving in anticipation. One hand was behind her on the desk supporting her and the other fondled the necktie as her eyes bore into him.

 

He ripped his sweater over his head and then the white t-shirt. He dropped to his knees as if in a sudden fit of prayer. He rubbed and squeezed her inner thighs, his eyes trained on her moist cunt. He breathed in again, deeply.

 

She looked down at him in awe. He looked as though he were really having a religious experience, like he was worshipping her. She felt like a goddess. Powerful and loved.

 

He leaned in and licked the length of her opening in one long, slow motion ending at her clit which he took between his lips. He could almost feel a vibration within her bundle of nerves. Her body was buzzing with arousal and it originated there. His gentle attention with his soft, prodding lips was ratcheting up that buzz and Scully whimpered as it intensified. She had both hands behind her now propping her up as she angled her hips to his attentive mouth.

 

He tongued her sensitive nub and sucked it into his mouth. He was going to bring her right to the edge and then let up. Mulder could feel her swollen sex between his lips and under his tongue and knew she was getting close. He brought his hands to either side of her and massaged her outer folds with his thumbs.

 

“Oh, God, yesssss,” she breathed. “Mmmul-- Mister Mulder. Ffffuck.” Her hips had picked up with his pace and she was becoming increasingly wet under the ministration of his thumbs. He eased his mouth off her clit and lapped up her fresh juices. Scully mewled her disappointment.

 

“More,” she panted. “Please.”

 

He stiffened his tongue and plunged it into her as deep as he could manage.

 

“Oh!”

 

He bobbed his head, vigorously, fucking her with his tongue just as she had asked.

 

“Ooooh, God. Oh, God! Yes! YES!” she exclaimed. He thrust into her with his rod-like tongue and she met those thrusts with the push of her pelvis. The friction and the force was exquisite. Her orgasm overcame her hard and fast and she cried out loudly. Mulder’s tongue became trapped inside her as she tightened in ecstasy. It felt exhilarating to feel her pulse around him, like eating an exotic delicacy while it was still alive.

 

“Jesus, Mulder,” she said.

 

“That’s Professor Mulder, young lady.”

 

“Sorry, sir.” She got off the desk and helped him up off his knees. “Can I make it up to you by sucking your cock?”

 

Mulder snorted out a shocked laugh and then tried to recover. Scully stifled her own giggle and shrugged at him.

 

“Uh, yes, Miss Scully. But, you will be graded on this.”

 

She was really on the verge of laughing now, so she avoided his eyes and looked down. She could see his erection straining against his pants and her feeling of silliness faded into lust. Scully guided him to the chair and gently pushed him to sit down.

 

Back in character and in the erotic mood, Scully stood between his legs and loosened the tie at her neck. Mulder sat back and watched her. She unbuttoned her shirt and removed it, leaving the necktie hanging between her naked tits. Mulder grunted his approval. The dark strip of silk against the milky expanse of her torso made her skin bright and practically glowing. Her nipples were tight and had darkened from rosy pink to blushing cerise with her arousal.

 

She knelt down and made quick work of undoing his pants. Mulder lifted his hips and Scully pulled his slacks and briefs down to his ankles.

 

“Oh, Professor, you’re so big,” she said looking at him, wide-eyed. She rubbed his thighs and leaned in to kiss his stomach. The tie grazed his erection. She ran her tongue along the ridges of his muscles, making her way down. He grabbed the tie, stopping her descent. Scully looked up at him, confused. He took her by the shoulders and nudged her back.

 

“I want to look at you,” he said. He cupped her full breasts and gently thumbed her nipples. “You are so beautiful.” He palmed her now pinching her peaks between the web of his fingers. Scully sighed and pushed her chest into his hands. He squeezed and watched her supple mounds yield to his touch. With one hand, he tugged at the necktie, pulling her into a bruising kiss; the other hand still clutching her breast. The kiss became sloppy as they both hungrily invaded each other’s mouths with their tongues. They both moaned with need, wanting to devour each other completely. Scully blindly groped at Mulder’s lap, needing to make some contact of her own. She gripped his stiff, thick penis in her fist. The feel of his hard dick in her hand made her more ravenous.

 

She pushed into him with her whole body until he was resting against the back of the chair. He tried to keep his hands on her nipples as long as he could until she was out of reach, her head descending on the throbbing member in his lap. She bypassed his cock and tongued his scrotum, her hand still firmly gripping him. She lapped at his balls while she worked him with her fist. Mulder tried to watch, but had to close his eyes to the image—his climax building too quickly. He forced his brain to think of other things besides naughty, topless School Girl Scully on her knees. He thought of the chest-bursting scene from _Alien_ which worked for about a second until he felt the wet heat of Scully’s mouth around his cock.

 

She got approximately two full pumps on him before he desperately pulled at her to stop. “Get up here,” he growled. She obeyed and arranged herself in his lap, her skirt obstructing his view of her cunt sinking down onto his cock. She began to ride him, her tits bouncing before him. He had his hands on her hips, feeling her abdominal muscles tighten under his stroking thumbs. That warning tingle began at the base of his dick and his testicles constricted.

 

“Scully, I’m gonna come,” he said through gritted teeth. “Touch yourself.”

 

Scully lifted the skirt and her fingers found her clit. She rubbed herself, never letting up on her hip's movements.

 

Mulder had watched her do this and strained to stave off his orgasm. “Fffffffffu--” he sputtered. He could feel the inside of her flutter around him and he chanced a look at her. Scully’s head was thrown back, her chest flushed and dewy.

 

“Come with me, Scully.”

 

“Yesssss, sir. Uuuuuuungh!” Her panting breaths were loud in his ears, but not drowning out the slap of skin on skin as she bucked in his lap. Her fingers sped up and added another source of friction on his dick as it slid in and out of her. She pushed down burying him deep and screamed out. Her body froze, racked in waves of climax. Her walls pulsed around and milked his cock and he gave into his own orgasm. His hips lifted her as hot cum surged up into her.

 

“Sculllllaaayy,” he yelled. She fell against his chest. They were both hot and tacky with sweat, but it felt good to be pressed together, their skin still prickling with rashes of pleasure. Scully gently rocked her hips, prolonging the feeling. He felt her lips curve into a smile against his neck and he wrapped his arms around her.

 

“So, Professor, did I pass?”

 

“You aced it, Miss Scully. A++,” he answered, thrusting his hips into her with each “plus.”

 

She nuzzled into his neck. “What did you think of the outfit?”

 

“Fuck, Scully. You blew my mind. And that cherry chapstick? Jesus. That scent will make me hard from now on.”

 

She snickered. “Well, how about we make dinner and then I’ll wear the chapstick and nothing else? You know, for extra credit.”      

 

“You _are_ naughty, Dana Scully!” He poked her sides and tickled her until she was a fit of giggles, wriggling in his lap. The sound of her laughter made his heart swell and he squeezed her tight, burning this moment of euphoria into his memory.


End file.
